The Reaper Story
by shinigami sempai 666
Summary: this is the story of the Seven Deadly sins who are Grim Reapers under teaching of the original GRIM REAPER. The seven deadly sins are anti heroes who all have their own back ground as to why they must do this, along with fight the war of the anti realm, the opposite of thei Rated M for violence, language, underage drinking, lemon, lime, some smut, gore, and my usual stuff, you know


Hey guys, listen, yes I do know what you all are thinking, for anyone who has read this story, your like this. "GAMI, STOP DOING THIS!" Yes, I am trying to get this story popular and guess what, I am not giving up, The Reaper Story is my dream and I want to make this story popular. While writing this, I am also working on making this a manga which will be uploaded on when they fix that. Now, lets get to my Story.

Talk chart -

**Jack (wrath)**

**Jacoba (forgiveness)**

**Victoria (lust)**

**Allison (purity)**

_GRIM_

_REAPER_

_KIBO_

_GRIM REAPER_

_GOD_

_JESUS_

_Satan_

_Vinny (greed)_

_Henry (generosity)_

_June (Envy)_

_Kim (kindness)_

_Writing _

_Singing_

_past_

Ace (gluttony)

Marco (temperance)

Richard (slothe)

Kito (diligence)

Nayami (pride)

Savannah (humility)

secondary characters

Now, for the description -

this is the story of the Seven Deadly sins who are Grim Reapers under teaching of the original GRIM REAPER. The seven deadly sins are anti heroes who all have their own back ground as to why they must do this, along with fight the war of the anti realm, the opposite of their own realm, along with fighting their exact opposites of themselves (the seven heavenly virtues). first we will tell the story of how they all came to be living and what they must do to remember their past. For this story, it will mainly focus on the stories of Jack and Victoria, so if you are wondering about the others, just send me a pm an di will answer any questions if you can not find the answers in the story.

Rated M for lemon, language, gore, violence, all my regular stuff.

Genre - Romance, Action, Adventure, Horror, Hurt/ Comfort, Angst.

now, lets start with how this all started, setting us up at around the beginning of the Gothic era of time with seven humans.

Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

_In the beginning, we were all at peace. Their was no war for anyway, all peace but one day, this all changed. In each world were born seven beings that were pure opposites. Over many years of life, they grew into the 14 beings of faith. The seven deadly sins, and the seven heavenly virtues. (_if you ever read some Christan stuff, 18 is the most heavenly number, being the combination of the seven deadly sins and seven heavenly virtues plus the four horsemen of doom.) _The groups each were true enemies, wanting the others dead for only one cause, to find the world in either in true chaos or peace. For many years, all that was going on was the building of great armies and great wars that destroyed must of both realms, leaving only one open plain, earth, the only living planet. to this day in our world, war is all that a soul can see, the destruction of what has happened to over thousands of years of fighting... All coming down to a single fight, the last fight..._

_In the fields of burning amber trees stood the both the virtues and sins, armed with single weapons with tattered armor, standing over the ash graves of their fallen armies. The fourteen stood at their last and final fight. The leaders of the two armies stood at the head of the masses, waiting for the other to move. "**So we finally meet, I am so glad that i am finally able to meet my true victim head on.**" chuckled the sin of Wrath, pointing his sword to Forgiveness. "**I am so sorry for this, but our virtues must overcome your sins, if only things were in a different matter dear Wrath, we may have been able to be friends.**" With a small chuckle, Wrath took his lead, and his army followed, clashing weapons with the virtues. For days, two forces clashed, till one day, each end fell, dying off from their world, but returning into life..._

Jack's P.O.V

Hello, my name is Jackson T. Stephens, and I was a prince. Not just any prince, but the prince of Great Britain, son of King Stephen and Empress Matilda. For me, life was always such an annoyance, sure I could behead a peasant for the fun of it but nothing really interested me unless it was breaking my fathers strict set rules. My favorite was taking a girl from the street and having her tortured. I glared up to my cart driver, who shook in his seat. "**The normal route, now.**" I said, making the driver take off into the town. Looking out thew window of the cart, I see many people working in the market, trading things then it caught my eye. In the middle of it all stood an auction for slaves, and the one up was a young and lovely girl standing hand cuffed. "**STOP!**" I shouted, jumping out of the cart and heading into the auction, standing in front. "**Auctioneer, I want that girl, now.**" He glared down at me, leaning down to look me dead in my eyes. " Listen boy, this auction is for adults only, now please kindly exit so I may continue my job." I sigh, taking my sword out and pointing it at his neck. "**Allow me to rephrase this, I am the prince of England, if you do not obey me now, I will personally behead you right here and now.**" He chuckled nervously, handing my the the chains to her with a shaky hand. "I - I am terribly sorry for my stupidity your majesty, Please, t-" I was tired of his cowardly actions, so with a quick swing, he head fell to the floor while I sheathed my sword, looking up to the frighten girl. "**Please, come with me.**" I said in a soft voice, which I was replied with her holding her arms out to me. I gave her a confused look before I looked down to her legs, noticing the wooden sticks tied to them.

I sigh, picking her up and carrying her to my carriage, to which my Driver was looking at me with utter shock. "Young master, who is this girl?" I glare to him, which made him turn around and start to drive us more, the girl sitting next to me. Occasionally, I would look over to her, seeing a faint blush across her cheeks along with her turning her head away. Inside I was smiling softly while on my outside I still held my normal scowl. Getting tired of the silence, i turn to her and spoke softly. "**What is your name?**" She looked to me with a bit of fear in her eyes before turning her gaze downward. "**M-my name is Victoria your majesty.**" Her voice was a soft quiet one that could sooth the soul of even that harshest man, including myself. I node to her, watching the city pass us by while we entered the castle court yard. As the carriage stopped, my father walked out with my mother, the two of them waiting at the door for us. I stepped out of the carriage first, waiting for Victoria to move her way to the door where I picked her up. My father walked over to me, looking over the girl and shook his head. "Son, why do you have a retched slave girl in you arms?" I glared to him, moving over to the grass where I set Victoria down softly before looking over to my father. "**She was a slave for sale, the fact that my dear Victoria was in my arms in due to the fact someone had broken her legs, she has wooden sticks tired to them to help her stand but unfortunately she is unable to walk for now. Being the gentle man you raised me to be, I am carrying her till she is able to walk, unless you would prefer for the real me to be the prince?**"

Any who knew the real prince would know what dangers he held. I may not be kind to begin with, but I never was made to, I am simply a spell put onto the prince to lessen his true self, compare to him, I am the gentlest creature on the face of the Earth.

He held out his sword to my neck, while I simply glared at him. "If you ever show who you really are, son or not, I will not hesitate to behead you." I laugh at him, drawing out my sword and pushing his down. "**Dear father, you and I both know that if that happens, you will also be beheaded for murder of the heir even if you had made it** **legal.**" He glared back at me while I walked away chuckling, heading back to my new slave. Leaning down, she worked her ways to get into a comfortable position in my arms while I carried her into my home. For a while, she just looked around to see the pillar and suits of armor that lined the grand hall (I have no idea what it looks like in the real royal castle, would really love to see it but unfortunately I can't so i'm just going on something in Lord Issa's castle from Rosario + vampire I guess.) For a bit, we went through my castle, stopping at the entrance to one of the towers in the back of the castle that was covered up, hardly anyway knew about, much less seen it. The butler ran to the door, opening it for me while I walked up the aged stair, heading to my marked off room. She gasped while we entered the three story room, holding in one corner a desk with lantern, many writing tools, a large king size bed and the other two floors being a private library.

I set her down softly on my bed before heading over to my desk, pulling out some paper while dipping my quill in ink (I have no idea what they wrote with so just go with it.) Victoria sat quietly, her hands set softly on her lap as if she was in the annoying classes for the royal children. Letting out a sigh, I turn around, watching her flinch and stiffen up. "**Tell me something dear Victoria, why do you not try to crawl away?**" She stared at me afraid some before turning her head to the side a bit. "**Why would I run away from a nice young man? Sure you are a bit cold but you are still a nice person, you just have to look past your outer shell and see who you really are.**" Her voice was soft spoken like when she first spoke to me, which only made me seem to become calmer, and I was not angry for once. She slid off the bed and crawled over to me, setting her head softly onto my leg. "**Might I ask what you think you are doing?**" She looks up to me, giving me soft eyes. "**they did no let me sleep for three days and broke my legs, you are warm so i was hoping you wouldn't mind if I were to use you as a pillow master.**" I sigh, nodding yes to her and began to write, feeling her head lean against my legs softly. '**Honestly, why lay on someone, it would be much more comfortable in the bed!**' I screamed in my head, staying quiet on the outside.

Time went on, and by the time my letter was finished, it had turned to a dark afternoon, Victoria was still laying against me, but for some reason, when my eyes saw such peacefulness, I smiled. With slow and small movements, i had picked her up and carried her over to my bed, setting her on the left side while I moved to change out of my clothes, pulling off my shirt to show a worn but muscular body hiding under all this annoyingly complicated clothes. I sighed, stretching my arms out while I slipped into my night clothes. I took one last look outside my window, finding the setting sun fall down behind the castles. Wit that last image locked into my head, I moved toe covers out from my way and crawled into my bed, immediately Victoria turn to face me, pushing her head into my chest and putting her hands around my neck. I gave her a peculiar look before I felt her,she pushed her head up, giving me a soft kiss. I looked at her, feeling her draw away from the kiss softly, laying back down softly, staying close to me.

'**Well, that was... Weird? no, not weird... I will deal with this in the morning.**'

-The next morning-

Victoria was still sleeping soundly, keeping me pinned down, she had made her way to sleep on top of me. It wasn't the fact she was too heavy to move that I had let her sleep like this truth be told she was rather petite in her physical description. No, it was more as though I had rather enjoyed having a physical being staying so close to me, depending on me. I knew she had depended on me for that fact she had clung closely to me, even wrapping her arms around me when I had tried to move her off. For a while longer, nothing happened other than the slow rising and sinking of our chest while we breathed. I was about to return to my sleep when my father busted through the door, finding the two of us in my bed. I looked, seeing him their and then my face grew white... '**Well this is a conundrum.**' I thought, before I heard my father shout at the top of his lungs. "GUARDS! EXECUTE THESE TWO FOR COMMITTING UNLAWFUL ADULTERY!" Guards flooded my room, taking both Victoria and me even though we had been fully clothed.

The day I was throw out of my caste was the worst day, not because of things many people would say, but it was because I knew I was not longer going to have what I had mere minutes ago. I sighed to myself while my head hung lowly while my fate waiting for me by a man in a black hood... Days had passed by, the only way of knowing now was the small scratches made on the floor, making a total of 43. As the sun set, night time greeted me, shining the loving blue light down onto the cell that I have called home for such time. '**One would think that God has forgotten me... heh, as if, god was never with me to begin with.**' A soft sound caught my ears, forcing my head to turn, only to have found the strangest object in front of me. The object was round, but had a hollow middle, along with a person standing behind it, glaring down at me. "_Forgive me sir, but this is for the greater_ _good._" After saying that, a sharp sound let loose in the cell, along with the a quick pain in my head, along with me falling over, blood dripping out of me...

- death -

death was my eternal fate, the one in which I knew I could never escape. Truth be told, I have always felt death's icy grip around my soul. Knowing the feeling all of my mortal life, it effected my heart, soul, and mind. My soul, given pure rage, heated be anger, frozen from his grip. My heart was the same, only its beat was against any reasoning. My mind, was changed from others, splitting into two, both always arguing. For once though, nothing was their. All my anger, the second mind, was gone. All that was left of me, was me. My body felt as if it was drifting through a pool, though i had no need to breath. the warmness of the liquid filed my body, engulfing me in a pleasant warmth that acted as clothes, or so one would think. The warmth grew ever so slightly as you went downwards, then, nothing...

- The new home -

My eyes opened slowly, giving view to the strangest of sights they have ever beheld. I was in a dark gray room, having large black windows to which beheld the sight of burning villages. The sight of burning villages isn't was was weird, it was more of the fact of how I was able to see from such a high vantage, and the room. The room was more queer than my height, being as how the place was built tall and strong, part of it seeping into the mountain with black pillars supporting the roof. I groaned, setting myself to sit along the edge of the large bed, drawing attention of people who were walking by. Their faces grew white, looking to me and screaming. "WRATH HAS AWAKEN!" One of the members of the screaming party ran to one of the pillars, pulling someone out from behind it to pear over to me, who gave a wicked smirk. The girl walked to me, pulling of such odd glasses to look at me with her soft green eyes. "_Nice to see that you are awake sir, how was life?_"

I give her an odd look, her head tilting back while I stood up, finding that my height was indeed a great different from before. "**Um, My life was a pain and an utter bore, why do you ask? Are I not still living?**" She laughed at me, holding her sides while she threw her head back. When she finally settled down from her fit, she whipped a tear away from her face, clearing her throat to look back at me, snickering lightly. "_Sir, you are dead._"

End of chapter 1

Hey guys, yea, i know a bit of a cliff hanger, but I am gonna work on it, anyway, this was the introduction of the first two main characters, The other seven are stil to come, just wait.

remember to

Like

Favorite

Review

Also, pass the word on about this story, I plan to do a YouTube series for it when i get the chance, and may the shinigami bless you all. (trying out a catch phrase thing, tell me what you all think in the review)


End file.
